Fascinating Vampire
by vampire-human-werewolf
Summary: Edward rentre dans le lycée de Forks et fait la connaissance d'autres vampires comme lui... Qu'est-ce qui les a amenés à se rencontrer ? Différents PDV. Abandonnée.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Vampires & Humains & Loups-garous.**

**Voilà une nouvelle fanfic' que j'ai imaginée hier alors que je m'ennuyai... Elle me plaît assez alors voilà !**

**Et puis aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire alors je me fais plaisir en postant une nouvelle fanfic' !**

**Voilà ! Bonne Lecture =D**

**

* * *

**

**PDV Edward**

Alors que je rentrais dans ma nouvelle cantine, je les vis. Non je la vis.

Elle.

Ses cheveux, ses boucles brunes aux reflet roux, ses yeux dorés tout comme les miens mais en plus beaux, son visage si pur et innocent, si immensément magnifique, sa peau -que je ne pouvais toucher mais que je me promettais de faire dans l'avenir -, une peau sûrement si douce, si belle… Un corps de rêve, de splendides formes féminines. Tout…

*****Retour en Arrière*****

Je suis un vampire, né en 1901 et transformé en 1918 par James, un vampire sanguinaire, sans cœur et cruel. Il m'apprenais à traquer, comme lui le faisait si bien : c'était un traqueur né. Mais moi, non.

D'abord, j'ai développé un don : je sais lire dans les pensées.

Donc lire les pensées de mes proies avant de leur ôter la vie était assez troublant, déstabilisant et traumatisant même.

Deux mois après ma transformation, je n'en pouvais déjà plus : vivre comme l'être qu'était James ne me ressemblait tout simplement pas. Pire. C'était le contraire de ce à quoi j'avais aspiré en comprenant que je vivrais pour l'éternité en tant que vampire.

Je me suis alors rebellé contre lui et suis parti durant un mois dans une partie de cache-cache avec James. J'ai même traversé l'Atlantique à la nage pour lui échapper ! Les mammifères marins n'étaient pas trop à mon goût… Cependant il m'a retrouvé : le don de la traque, que voulez-vous…

Il m'a pour ainsi dire « consigné » et je suis resté dans son clan durant 10 ans. Les pires années de ma vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Victoria, en fait. Une belle rouquine aussi sanguinaire que lui. Là, j'ai réussi à m'en aller et il m'a laissé faire.

Depuis, j'avais erré, seul, cherchant un moyen d'échapper à mon destin… Celui de tuer encore et encore des humains pour ma propre survie. Je suis allé me réfugier en Alaska, à Denali. Là où j'ai fait des rencontres qui ont changé ma vie : des vampires, des gentils, « végétariens » se disent-ils. Ils se nourrissent de sang animal : mon échappatoire. Je les ai suivis dans leur mode de vie mais je ne voulais pas m'incruster dans leur famille déjà si soudée et unie, alors je suis resté un mois pour me faire à mon nouveau sevrage et je m'en suis allé.

Depuis, je leur rend visite tous les ans à chacun de leur anniversaire, je tiens à eux tout de même.

Et me voilà là, en plein mois d'août, à me décider de reprendre mes études là où elles se sont arrêtées avant que James ne me transforme. Je vais reprendre les cours dès la rentrée de septembre prochaine.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit mais je voulais plus que ça, plus que cette vie de solitaire que je menais, peut-être m'intégrer au monde des humains.

Alors j'étais arrivé, un beau matin de septembre, le 2 précisément et je suis entré dans mon nouveau lycée : celui de Forks, dans l'Etat de Washington.

Ouah.

Tous ces gens. Tout ce sang. C'était encore supportable mais… Toutes ces pensées !

J'avais pénétré ma première salle de cours : anglais avec Mme Tipp.

J'attirai déjà les filles… Que c'est dur d'être un vampire parfois !

Cependant j'essayai de filtrer les pensées… Je ne souhaitais pas en entendre plus. Je n'écoutais que les profs, je me concentrais uniquement sur leurs esprits.

C'est comme ça que ma matinée se déroula. Jusqu'à ce que je doive aller à la cantine. Comment allais-je faire ? Devais-je me forcer à manger ou ne rien toucher et prétexter que je n'ai pas faim ?

Je ne me posais plus de questions et j'avançai vers la cantine.

*****Retour au Présent*****

Il est vrai que je la remarquai surtout elle, mais…

Était-il possible que deux vampires se retrouvent dans le même lycée ? Deux végétariens ?

Et même plus !

J'avais repéré déjà quatre autres vampires… Deux couples en plus de la Femme de mes rêves.

Une toute petite avec les cheveux courts, en pointes, tout noir, avec un homme grand blond et élancé. Dont les pensées m'indiquaient qu'il avait un don : il ressentait les émotions. Pouvait-il seulement les ressentir ? Je me renseignerais…

Le deuxième couple était une grande femme blonde d'une beauté renversante mais pas autant que celle qui n'arrivait pas à quitter mes pensées… Et d'un homme baraqué brun aux cheveux bouclés. Mais alors TRES musclé…

Que faisaient-ils ici ? D'après leurs pensées, ils étaient aussi étonnés que moi.

Seule une personne m'intriguait vraiment, en plus de mon attirance pour elle : la première femme que j'avais remarqué, la beauté extraordinaire. Je ne pouvais pas lire ses pensées. Voilà qui est plus que frustrant !

Je décidai d'agir. Ils étaient chacun à des tables différentes, j'en voyais une de libre, avec six places. Parfait. Je faisais signe à chacun des couples et à la fille qui venait de me remarquer, de venir me rejoindre. Ils se précipitèrent immédiatement.

Je m'asseyais : la plus belle Femme au monde arriva la première.

_- Bonjour,_ dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Ce n'était pas mon genre de n'être pas rassuré…

_- Bonjour,_ me dit-elle et je crus fondre en entendant sa voix merveilleuse.

_- Quelle coïncidence pour des gens comme nous,_ parvins-je à articuler, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle se taise.

_- Oui, effectivement. Tu t'appelles ?_

Mon Dieu elle me demande comment je m'appelle…

_- Edward. Edward Masen. Et toi ?_

_- Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella._

_- Bella._

Soudain ce prénom signifiai tout pour moi, plus rien n'importai d'autre que le prénom « Bella ». Un si magnifique prénom…

-_ Edward,_ dit-elle.

Je crus défaillir en l'entendant prononcer mon prénom. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi belle ? Aussi… TOUT. Je savais que j'étais déjà fou d'elle.

Peu importe ce que voulaient les autres vampires en venant dans ce lycée, peu importe ce qu'il suivrait, j'avais trouvé la Femme de mes rêves. Et je n'étais pas prêt de la lâcher.

* * *

**Voilà, ça vous a plu ? Alors le p'tit bouton vert vous attend...**

**Merci :D**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	2. Chapter 2 Faire connaissance

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Vampires & Humains & Loups-garous.**

**Voilà la suite qui a tardé... Mais bon je fais comme je peux ! ^^ Désolée...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Je n'arrivai pas à détacher mes yeux de la créature qui se tenait devant moi, assise à côté de moi.

Le premier couple que j'avais aperçu arriva : la petite brune avec le grand blond.

C'était bizarre… On aurait dit que le mec essayait de scanner mes émotions…

_- Bonjour !_ sautilla presque la petite brune.

_- Bonjour,_ la saluai-je calmement._ Je m'appelle Edward._

_- Moi c'est Alice et voilà mon compagnon Jasper. Et toi ?_ demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Bella.

_- Bella._

Le deuxième couple s'assit à notre table.

_- Bonjour,_ dit sèchement la blonde.

_- Salut ! Je suis Alice, et voilà Jasper, Edward et Bella !_

Elle semblait ravie de tous nous voir. Là je comprenais vraiment rien, je séchais complètement.

_- Emmett,_ dit le baraqué en me tendant la main pour que je lui la serre._ Et voilà Rosalie._

Je serrais sa main et chacun se salua.

Gros silence. La tension était palpable, encore plus avec Jasper, qui ressentait les émotions.

Je décidai de briser le silence.

_- En quoi consiste ton don, Jasper ? Je suis curieux._

Alice et Jasper se retournèrent vers moi, choqués, me regardant avec des yeux ronds.

_- Je sais lire dans les pensées,_ leur avouai-je.

Alors là, un seul mot intervint dans chacun de leurs esprits : « MERDE ».

_- Alors ? En quoi consiste ton don Jasper ? Je sais que tu peux ressentir les émotions mais tu peux faire autre chose ?_

_- Je peux aussi les modifier. Comme Emmett qui est impatient et joyeux en ce moment, je peux le rendre triste._

_- Oh merde…_ entendis-je dire Emmett avec une tête dépitée.

Nous rîmes. Cela détendit l'atmosphère.

_- Et toi aussi tu as un don, sauf si je me trompe ?_ demandai-je à Alice.

Elle était trop confiante, ce n'était pas normal.

_- Je vois l'avenir, j'ai des visions. Et j'avais vu cette entrevue et je sais que chacun de nous va s'en sortir indemne et qu'elle va bien se passer._

Chacun se soulagea.

_- Mais mes visions sont subjectives, il suffit d'une décision pour que le futur change._

La tension remonta d'un cran. Et soudain, tout le monde se re-détendit. Jasper. Drôlement pratique ce don…

_- Et vous ?_ me tournai-je vers Rosalie et Emmett.

_- Non, _me répondit Emmett. _Mais je suis très fort et Rosalie est magnifique, ça nous suffit._

Rosalie baissa les yeux un sourire aux lèvres. C'est vrai qu'elle était très belle.

Soudain, je voulais savoir : Pourquoi n'arrivai-je pas à lire dans les pensées de Bella ?

_- Et toi ?_

_- Pas à ce que je sache. Mais je suis curieuse aussi. Arrives-tu à lire dans mes pensées ?_ me demanda-t-elle.

_- Non. Et c'est très frustrant._

Elle eut un sourire.

_- Alors j'ai des doutes. J'ai déjà rencontré quelqu'un qui pouvait « électrocuter » et ça ne marchait pas avec moi._

_- Pourtant j'arrive à percevoir ton avenir, moi._

_- Et moi tes émotions,_ renchérit Jasper.

_- Etrange._

_- C'est comme un bouclier mental alors ?_ demanda Emmett.

_- Moi qui croyait que je n'avais pas de don._

Perplexes, nous restâmes assis là, en silence.

_- D'où vous venez ? _demanda soudain Emmett.

_- Moi d'un peu partout, je voyage. Mais j'ai décidé de m'installer ici et de reprendre le lycée là où j'ai dû l'arrêter quand on m'a transformé. J'ai une voiture et c'est tout ce que j'ai._

_- QUOI ?? Tu n'as même pas de dressing ??_ me demanda Alice, effarée.

_- J'ai le minimum et de temps en temps je les jette et j'en rachètent. Et vous d'où vous venez ?_

_- Nous aussi c'est un peu la même chose, sauf qu'on a une caravane pour les vêtements d'Alice,_ me répondit Jasper.

_- Nous on a une résidence fixe, _dit Rosalie. _On est les « enfants adoptés » du Docteur Cullen et sa femme. Des vampires végétariens eux aussi mais on vit avec eux on est le clan Cullen. On habite ici depuis un mois._

_- Une résidence fixe ? Vous êtes tous végétariens aussi alors, à ce que je vois !_ s'exclama Bella.

_- Oui, mais nous c'est grâce au Docteur Cullen et sa femme,_ répondit Rosalie. _Et vous ?_

_- Bah j'ai voyagé, énormément voyagé depuis que je me suis transformée, je ne savais pas comment échapper à ma condition. Et je suis tombée sur des végétariens en Alaska, _répondit en premier Bella.

_- En Alaska ? A Denali ? _lui demanda Rosalie, soufflée.

_- Oui…_ chuchota-t-elle, intriguée._ Vous les connaissez aussi ?_

_- Evidemment ! Elles sont on va dire… nos « cousines » ! Et Eleazar notre oncle… On les considère comme tel depuis… depuis… Bah depuis toujours en fait ! Depuis qu'on appartient à notre race, _expliqua Emmett. _C'est bizarre qu'on ai jamais entendu parler de toi._

_- Sûrement parce que je leur ai demandé de ne révéler à personne mon existence. Je souhaite rester anonyme. Mais plus maintenant comme vous pouvez le remarquer. Je fais un grand pas, je retourne au bahut !_ nous dit Bella.

C'est dingue comment je buvais ses paroles… Elle était tellement… ahhh… Fascinante !

_- Et vous, quelle est votre histoire ?_ demanda Bella à Alice et Jasper, se tournant vers eux.

_- Eh bien… Je ne me souviens de rien de ma vie d'avant, je me suis… « réveillée » une nuit, assoiffée et heureusement que j'avais mes visions. Sinon je n'aurais jamais eu connaissance de l'existence des Cullens. Et de leur mode de vie,_ répondit Alice.

_- Quoi ? Tu nous espionnais ?_ demanda férocement Rosalie.

De ce que je pouvais déchiffrer de toutes ses pensées -oui c'était plus dur pour les pensées d'un vampire, trop en même temps, ça perturbe - si il y avait quelque chose avec laquelle il ne fallait pas jouer, c'était la famille. Ou son Emmett.

_- Non non ! J'allais tuer ma première victime lorsque j'ai eu un flash. C'était ce que je voulais, la vie à laquelle j'aspirais en tant que vampire. Je ne voulais pas tuer d'humains. Alors mon flash m'a ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu Carlisle s'abreuver d'un cerf. Alors j'ai couru et me suis nourrie de la bête la plus proche. Un grizzli._

_- Ouuuuh j'adore ces bêtes là !_ s'exclama Emmett, ravi.

_- Plusieurs mois se sont écoulés sans que ma vie ne soit entachée d'un quelconque problème, _continua Alice,_ mais il me manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Et j'ai « vu » Jasper. J'ai tout mis en œuvre pour le trouver._

_- Et tu m'as sauvé de mon enfer. Oui, c'était ça le mot, ce que je vivais : un enfer. Ma vie avant Alice n'a été que violence, sang et cruauté. J'ai quitté cette vie là pour une meilleure. Une pleine d'amour, de surprises et de grandiose !_

Ils se regardèrent tendrement. Jasper nous inondait avec son amour, si bien que j'arrivai à regarder Emmett avec un regard d'amoureux et Rosalie regardait Bella comme ça aussi.

Oh la ! Très étrange…

_- Jasper,_ repris-je, _si tu pouvais arrêter ce que tu fais je t'en serai très reconnaissant. J'aime bien Emmett mais pas à ce point là quand même…_

Jasper stoppa sa vague et nous rîmes tous.

_- Et toi, alors, Edward ? Quelle est ton histoire ?_ demanda Jasper.

Euh… Que leur raconter de moi ?

_- Eh bien… Je suis un peu comme Bella. Je suis un vagabond. Et j'ai décidé de me poser pour la première fois ici. De reprendre les cours, chose à laquelle je suis très attaché._

Mon explication était vague, mais ils ne m'en tinrent pas rigueur.

La sonnerie retentit et nous nous levâmes.

_- Je pense que chacun de vous n'a rien à faire ce soir ?_demanda Alice, toute sautillante.

Chacun opina, plus ou moins.

_- Eh bien ! On n'a qu'à se voir ce soir !_

_- Bonne idée,_ s'enthousiasma Emmett. _Venez à la maison, vous rencontrerez Carlisle et Esmée._

_- Ouiiiiii !_ cria Alice.

Nous rîmes. Bella acquiesça, je ne pus faire autrement que d'acquiescer à mon tour.

Personne ne vérifia son emploi du temps, la mémoire visuelle nous était très pratique.

Je me dirigeais vers ma salle de biologie. Mais je sentais qu'on me suivait. Et c eparfum n'aurait pu me tromper, Bella.

Je me retournais et la vie, tête baissée, exactement le type de personne qui n'a pas confiance en elle, celle qui est timide, recroquevillée sur elle-même, ne voulant jamais déranger ni raconter sa vie.

Il fallait que je l'aide à sortir de cet état. Je le savais déjà, elle allait être importante pour moi. Si elle ne l'était pas déjà…

-_ Quel est ton cours ?_

Elle releva sa tête vers moi, choquée. Quoi ?

_- Euhh… Hm… Biologie,_ bafouilla-t-elle.

Mes yeux s'émerveillèrent.

_- Moi aussi ! _m'exclamai-je.

Edward… Calme-toi elle va te griller tout de suite sinon et à se rythme là elle va fuir rapidement, tu vas rien comprendre !

Elle me sourit timidement mais ses yeux pétillaient. Oui, elle n'allait pas être seule.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la classe. Une table à deux, vide, nous attendait.

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers cette dernière, trop heureux de tenir là une occasion de passer chaque jour une heure en sa compagnie.

Cependant, elle chercha vivement dans la classe, une table libre.

Et oui Edward… Elle ne recherche sûrement pas ta compagnie autant que toi tu désires la sienne.

Des garçons, imbéciles-pubères-idiots-moches-gamins-sales… serait plutôt le mot, indiquaient chacun à Bella, leur table. Evidemment, chaque mec ici présent lui avait gardé une place…

Qui ne la désirait pas ?

Je soupirai, grognai presque de mécontentement.

Il fallait que j'intervienne ou elle choisirait un de ces gars.

_- Bella ! Tu ne viens pas ?_ lui demandai-je en tapotant le tabouret à côté de moi.

Elle se tourna vers moi, radieuse, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je défaillais. Si j'avais cru un jour que ce sourire serait pour moi…

Mes yeux ne se détachaient pas de cette beauté.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi, toujours souriante.

Je remerciai mon état vampirique pour m'empêcher de baver devant elle, tout comme ces idiots d'humains.

D'ailleurs… Je venais de me faire des copains !

« Sale enculé de sa race, c'est ma Bella… »

« Oh ça c'est bas Cullen, je vais te faire la misère… »

« Il a pas le droit d'obliger Bella à se mettre à côté de lui ! Merde elle voulait venir à côté de moi ! »

« Je vais le buter, c'est obligé »

« Je le déteste ce mec ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle peut lui trouver de mieux que moi ? Je suis une bombe ! »

Bref… Je jubilais. Non, elle n'était pas la leur, ni la mienne.

ELLE SERA LA MIENNE.

La M.I.E.N.N.E !

Hmmm Possessif oui je sais…

_- Merci, _me souffla-t-elle.

_- Y a pas de quoi._

Je lui fis mon sourire en coin. Je la draguais là tout le monde aurait pu s'en apercevoir…

J'avais remarqué que ce sourire faisait faire n'importe quoi aux filles… Humaines du moins. Et j'espérais réellement que ça allait faire quelque chose à Bella !

_- Au fait, tu me remercie pour t'avoir accorder la place à côté de moi ou de t'avoir sauvée de tous ces hommes qui ne te désirait que toi ?_

Elle détourna ses yeux des miens.

Bravo Edward ! T'aurais pas pu te la fermer deux minutes ! Pour une fois que tu pouvais plonger dans son regard…

_- Les deux probablement._

Je souris et elle releva les yeux pour voir ma réaction.

_- Ne baisse pas les yeux, tu mérites d'être admirée, crois-moi._ Cette phrase m'était sortie de la bouche sans que je ne l'ai autorisé, être avec elle provoquait des réactions bizarres chez moi.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, plantant son regard dans le mien. J'étais subjugué par sa beauté.

_- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je te remercie c'est tout._

Puis elle se referma comme une huître. Elle baissa la tête, porta son regard sur son cahier, pris un crayon à papier et le prof entra.

Qu'avais-je encore dit ?

Cependant, je ne souhaitais pas que notre conversation s'en tînt là. Après tout, le fait d'être vampire portait ses avantages, non ? Comme le fait de parler le plus bas possibles et très vite sans que personne en le remarque.

_- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je dis ce que je pense, nuance. Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal pour que tu te fermes à moi comme cela ?_

Elle m'adressa un bref sourire et me répondit :

_- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Disons que nous avons alors des grosses divergences d'opinion !_

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_- Je cherche simplement à ne pas me faire remarquer ici. Je veux simplement avoir une vie normale, sans qu'on me regarde. Je ne suis pas habituée à ça. Et je ne vois absolument pas qui pourrait « m'admirer ». C'est tout à fait absurde !_

_- Alors je suis absurde._

Elle en perdit la mâchoire ! Elle tourna sa tête vers moi, abasourdie.

Mais le prof l'interrompit.

_- Vous souhaitez ajouter quelque chose Mademoiselle Swan ?_

Elle referma sa bouche et secoua la tête négativement. Puis la baissa. Encore.

J'attendis que le prof se retourne pour souleva de mes doigts, son menton.

_- Pourquoi cherches-tu à te faire oublier ?_

Je me retins d'ajouter « Tu es inoubliable, tu devrais t'en rendre compte ».

_- Je n'ai besoin de personne,_ cracha-t-elle, presque.

Elle se referma à moi, encore.

Cette fois, je ne dis rien. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Les vampires étaient connus pour êtres très lunatiques. Je n'avais jamais connu quelqu'un de plus lunatique que moi. A présent, si.

Mon humeur était partagée, j'étais à la fois chanceux, heureux d'être avec celles qui ne quittai pas mes pensées depuis la première fois où je l'avais vue. Et à la fois triste, en colère contre moi-même. Si j'avais gardé mes opinions, si je n'avais rien dit qui aurait pu la blesser - bien que je ne saches pas ce qui l'avait blessée dans mes propos- elle arborerait peut-être un sourire au lieu d'un visage si… Triste.

J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, je réfrénais cette envie. D'une, nous étions en cours et entourés d'élèves -piètre excuse. Et de deux, la plus importante, elle me rejetterait sûrement.

Quoique… Elle était imprévisible, qui aurait cru qu'elle réagirait comme ça lorsque je lui avait avoué être un de ceux qui l'admirait !

Mais bon, j'essayai de faire abstraction de mes fantasmes et tentais vainement d'arrêter l'aiguille de la pendule qui avançait rapidement, rien qu'en la regardant.

Il restait cinq minutes.

Et si elle partait en furie, complètement en colère contre moi et ne me parlait plus jamais ?

Il fallait que j'intervienne encore une fois, je ne souhaitais en aucun cas, ne jamais réentendre sa voix.

_- Je suis désolé, _soufflai-je, ne sachant même pas pourquoi je m'excusai.

_- Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je n'avais pas à m'emporter._

Elle m'avait dit ça, s'étant tournée vers moi, me regardant presque tendrement de ses beaux yeux dorés… Enfin tendrement… Je me faisais sûrement des idées !

Je soupirai de contentement et de soulagement qu'elle ne me fasse pas la tête, je ne l'aurais pas supporter.

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu t'excuses. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les vampires sont enclin aux changements d'humeurs fréquents._

Elle me sourit et se retourna vers le tableau, où le prof n'en finissais pas avec son monologue. Cette fois la tête haute.

Je prenais ça comme une victoire. La sonnerie retentit et elle se leva gracieusement. Elle reprit ses affaires et se tourna vers moi.

_- A ce soir,_ me sourit-elle. Puis elle s'en alla.

J'étais bloqué. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, elle m'avait littéralement ensorcelé.

Les autres allaient-ils me regarder bizarrement si je me mettais à embrasser le côté de sa table qu'elle avait touché et son tabouret où elle s'était assise ? Oui sûrement.

Je tentais de me reprendre et me dirigeais vers l'anglais. Bella avait un pouvoir incontrôlable et incroyable sur moi, et j'avais hâte d'en ressentir encore les effets, ce soir. Ce soir…

* * *

**Voilà voilà... Alors maintenant on clique sur le petit bouton vert !!! =) =)**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	3. NOTE DE L'AUTEUR

Bonjour... Bonsoir...

Je suis terriblement désolée de vous lâcher en route mais je n'ai plus trop d'inspiration pour cette fiction (vous vous en étiez doutée(s) non ?) et je manque cruellement de temps.

C'est pour ces deux raisons que je décide de supprimer cette fiction ainsi que Mon rêve devient réalité **[j'ai mis une note aussi sur celle-ci]** pour m'axer uniquement sur Victime de la Fascination et Ma Vie est un Pari parce que ces deux fictions me tiennent vraiment à coeur et je ne manque pas d'inspiration pour celles-ci.

Je ne souhaite pas les abandonner alors je les laisse sur mon PC pour les reprendre un jour peut-être et si elles sont suffisamment avancées, je les reposterai peut-être sur FF.

Encore désolée, je déteste ce que je suis en train de faire croyez-moi...

Bisous.

Justine.


End file.
